


Mornings Like This

by Themooncat



Series: Forever, you and me, everyday [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Married Life, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima loves mornings like these.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Forever, you and me, everyday [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Mornings Like This

Kei isn't a ‘morning person’, per se, but he does love to wake up early to watch Tetsurou as he sleeps. 

He smiles like a goofball at the odd sleeping positions he finds his husband in each day. Some days he has his face squashed between his pillow, or with half his body hanging off the side of the bed. Tsukishima loves when he wakes up tucked against Tetsurou, his arms cocooning him in his warmth.

Today he wakes up with Tetsurou resting his head on his chest and an arm draped around his waist. Kei can't help but smile and run his hand through Tetsurou’s hair. He loves Tetsurou so much and can't wait to grow old with him. 

He chuckles softly, trying not to move too much when Tetsurou burrows closer to Kei, letting out a content sigh. Tsukishima doesn't stop running his fingers through his hair, giving it little massages as he does.

Tetsurou moans and tries to open his heavy eyelids, a happy sound rumbles in his throat when he realises what his husband was doing. 

“Morning rooster head.” Kei chuckles as Tetsurou moves so that he's poised over Kei, a cheeky grin on his face as he greets him back. “Morning moonshine.” 

Tetsurou was about to lean down to kiss Kei when he remembers that he still has morning breath, he begins to draw back so that he could get up and brush his teeth when Kei grabs his face and kisses him on the lips. 

When they pull apart they rest their foreheads together, both smiling like idiots. 

“I thought you didn't like kissing with morning breath?” Tetsurou quirks an eyebrow and has his sly grin on his face that makes Kei tsk and playfully pushes Tetsurou off of him so he could get up.

“I don't.” Kei says as he makes his way to the bathroom. “I just wanted to kiss you, so I did.” 

Tetsurou is dumbstruck with how cute Kei was being. He sees the red tint on Kei's ears and with a bright smile follows after his husband. He hugs Kei from behind, kissing the junction between his neck and shoulder before yawning and taking his prepared toothbrush from Kei.

Tetsurou takes longer to get ready as he playfully tries to convince Kei to skip work with him today, which then leads to a tickle fight which Kei loses. “Tet- TETSU!” Kei squealed as he tried to stop Tetsurou's hands. “Hahaha! No! You- You've got to go to work!” 

Kuroo lets out a dramatic sigh as he stops tickling Kei. “Alright my love. I'll miss you. Don't forget me, stay strong, I'll always think about you and have you in my heart.” 

“Oh my god, you complete dork! I'll see you tonight.” Kei rolls his eyes and pinches Tetsurou's side making him yip.

Once Tetsurou was dressed and ready, Kei fixed his tie and walked him to the door.

Kei stayed by the door watching Tetsurou walk down the driveway to the car. When Tetsurou turns to bid him goodbye, he playfully blows Tetsurou a kiss. Tetsurou pretends to catch it but then acts as if he missed it, he fumbles around and ‘drops it’, only to save it at the last moment. He proudly holds the kiss up and places it in his coat pocket, giving it a secure pat before mouthing “I love you” to Kei.

“I love you too.” Kei smiles with a fond shake of his head as he watches his husband drive off before heading back inside to get ready for his work. 

He loves mornings like these.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art)](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
